


Evelyn Soot

by ThisIsAllYourFaultJafar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm not shipping a fictional character with Wilbur, I'm shipping her with the smp Wilbur, PANINI - Freeform, im going to make people feel pain, it will be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAllYourFaultJafar/pseuds/ThisIsAllYourFaultJafar
Summary: This story travels through different events on the DreamSMP with my original character Evelyn!
Relationships: Wilbur soot/original character, philza/unnamed Samsung refrigerator
Kudos: 1





	Evelyn Soot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is intended to be taken as Evelyn x Wilbur (not the real person, the character made for the smp), but can be taken in more of a sibling relationship or good friends. There will be no scenes where it obviously states their exact relationship besides the fact that they are very close.
> 
> I will try to update every Friday but things happen so I apologize in advance if I don't update on time. Enjoy the story!

Evelyn had no idea what she was getting into when Wilbur asked her and Tommy to start a drug empire. She had zero idea how out of control everything would get.

Our dear Evelyn stood aside from the leaders of the war, waiting to see if they had finally done it. Had L'manburg won its independence from the rest of the Greater DreamSMP? Tommy and Dream walked off to discuss something minutes ago. What is taking them so long? Evelyn was a patient woman, yet she felt like the time was passing so much slower than it was in reality.

What felt like an hour later Tommy came back, ran up to Wilbur and told him something. Evelyn couldn't read either of the two's expressions and a ball of dread began to fill her stomach.

That's when Wilbur turned to her, his face filled with pure joy. We won. We did it. L'manburg is free. Evelyn moved quickly forward, Wilbur doing the same. They embraced and everything that wasn't said between the two was still known as the dread in Evelyn's stomach left as quickly as relief filled it. He survived. We survived, and we won. We won. We did it.

That was a long time ago. Or at least what felt like a long time ago.

Evelyn would stand on Wilbur's right and Tommy stood on his left as he read the results of the election out to the citizens of L'manburg.

"I have with me the election results of the four parties; Swag2020, Pog2020, Coconut2020, and Schlatt2020," Wilbur began. Almost everyone was deadly quiet. Except Schlatt who cheered when his party was called. Evelyn itched with anxiety. This could be their last night in power. Their plan went off the rails and this could be it. Their final moments as leaders of L'manburg.

"Without further ado, I want to go through the election results," Wilbur continued.

"With 9% of the vote, 20,000 people or so, in fourth place, is Coconut2020," Evelyn knew this likely would have been the result and the only true problem would be Swag2020.

Wilbur listed the next result, "With 16% of the vote, coming in third place, is Schlatt2020." Evelyn wasn't too surprised. Schlatt only joined the ballot right before the voting opened.

"Now that leaves two parties left," Yes Wilbur, get on with it. " In second place with 30% of the popular vote, led by the party leader Quackity, Swag2020." Evelyn had to hold in her excitement, it was unprofessional to act such a way when the election was still underway.

"Meaning that the winner of the popular vote, by 45%, is Pog2020," Wilbur finished. Evelyn still didn't feel quite right. Something was wrong.

"Listen, listen, listen," Wilbur had to speak over the crowd. "Please stop. Please stop celebrating. Two nights ago on the night of the election, after the announcement of Schlatt2020 and Coconut 2020, Quackity made a deal with the leader of Schlatt2020. Mr. J Schlatt, stood behind me. Quackity said that no matter what happens, Quackity would pull Swag2020 votes on with Schlatt2020 votes. Pog2020 got 45% of the popular vote, meaning that the coalition government of Schlatt and Swag 2020 got 46% percent of the vote. Meaning that tonight, ladies and gentlemen, on Tuesday the 22nd of September, 2020, Schlatt2020 has been inaugurated."

Everyone was dead silent except for Quackity and Schlatt. Shock ran through Evelyn's body and she couldn't move. The new president had no issue getting to the microphone as Wilbur tried to usher Tommy and Evelyn off the stage.

Schlatt stopped Evelyn by putting a hand on her shoulder and stating simply, "Oh no, you're staying right up here with me." Evelyn didn't know how to resist his 'offer.'

So she didn't. Evelyn stood beside Schlatt and tried to calm herself.

"When I decided to run in this election I said that things are going to change. I looked every citizen of L'manburg in the eye and I said 'you listen to me. This place will be a lot different tomorrow.' Let's start making it happen.

"My first decree as the president of L'manburg the Emperor! Of this great country! Is to revoke the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and TommyInnIt!" If Evelyn could possibly be more stunned in that moment, she surely was. This can't be happening. I must be dreaming. Yes, that's it. I'm having a nightmare. I'll wake up and everything will be fine.

Oh how wrong the poor woman was.

"Let's get them out of here! You're no longer welcome" Shouts ran out from everyone, spanning from Tommy telling Wilbur to run, to Schlatt and his supporters yelling for the two men to get out of L'manburg.

Evelyn couldn't see the chaos that ensued after, but she hoped desperately that Wilbur and Tommy were still alive and safe.

Safety was not something Evelyn would see for a while.


End file.
